Hide and Seek, Sorta
by fiilipinay
Summary: Ami is searching for Tobi, but he finds her first. LEMON WARNING.


**Hide and Seek**~ Madara One-shot [LEMON]

Ami walked through the Akatsuki HQ bored as hell. She was searching for Madara-sama but she had a hard time finding his hyperactive cover, Tobi. Or anyone else for that matter. Alone, she continued walking, with no destination in mind. The hands silently reaching for her from behind didn't catch her attention, but what did was the husky whisper against her ear.

"Where have you been young lady?", He whispered, his hands caressing her waist. She bit her lip in anticipation, not wanting him to stop. Her breath shaky, Ami leaned her body against his broad, muscular chest.

"Mm I should be asking you that…Madara-sama", she whispered back. Madara briefly let her go to push her up against the door to his room. Smirking, Ami rubbed his chest softly.

"Ooh is there something wrong Master?", looking up at his with innocent brown eyes. He growled as he grinded his hips against hers, both of them enjoying it's agonizing pleasure. Wanting to tempt him even more, the girl leaned in, closing the distance between each other by biting his lower lip, licking and nibbling at it.

"It's time I punished you're ass", he mumbled, spanking her as he opened the door to the room and closing it quickly. Ami nearly melt at his words of seduction, wanting him even more, but wanting to tease him further before that. She took his hand, leading them to the bed and sitting him down, then sitting on his lap facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist. Madara groaned as she rubbed her ass against his growing erection, teasingly.

"How bad am I Madara-sama?", she moaned into his ear, her breath against the sensitive skin. She pushed him back so he was laying down, then started to take her shirt off on top of him. His hands rubbed her ass and squeezed it assertively.

"Hmm very bad"

"Good answer Master", and with that she took off his pants and boxers, taking hold of his hardened dick, starting to slowly stroke it.

"Oh fuck…!", he moaned as she took it in her mouth and started to deep throat him right away, licking teasingly and sucking hard.

"Oh god, if you keep doing that baby I'm gonna-" , before he finished his sentence, she abruptly stopped and looked up at him, smirking.

"Mmm", she winked at him. Flushed, he glared at her.

"Now you're really gonna get it you naughty girl", smirking, he grabbed her wrists and flipped them over, holding her hands with one, he tied them to the bed post.

"W-What're you doing Master?", she asked worriedly. He took off the rest of her clothes, nibbling at her neck all the while.

"This is your punishment baby." Ami bit her lip as he nibbled persistently at her soft spot, while unclasping her bra. Madara started to fumble her breast, sucking on each one, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud, making her go crazy. Just how he liked it. Then he started to move lower, removing her panties in the process. Ami's hormones were going insane, and it clearly amused Madara further. He teasingly rubbed her already wet clit, causing her to moan. He smirked and decided to add some more fun to her punishment. Madara pulled out the vibrator that she left here earlier and made sure she saw it. And once he saw her wide eyes, he moved to put it inside her hot, wet pussy. Turning it on he adjusted it to it's lowest setting. Ami moaned as her master decided to lick and nibble at her wet lips while the vibrator was in effect. Sucking on her clit roughly as he pushed a finger deep inside, with the vibrator, she moaned louder in pure delight.

"Ooh shit Madara-sama, I-I'm gonna-!" But before he let her climax, he pulled the finger out of her, and stopped licking at her swollen pussy lips, a smirk on his face. She whimpered as the immense pleasure left her almost completely.

"That's right baby, punishment", he winked at her now. Pulling off his shirt, he bit on her bottom lip teasingly, as he positioned over her, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist. She wanted him to take he already but he was painfully slow just for her. He moved his had to the vibrator that was still inside her pussy, thrusting it in and out slowly, making her moan softly.

"Where do you want it? In here? Or there" he asked, signaling to ass by slapping it.

"Ah my ass, mmm put it in my ass Master", she begged. He grinned up at her.

"Wrong answer baby", he said sweetly before untying her and flipping her over, making her go on all fours, her ass facing him. Madara placed his cock up against her hot ass, and moved a little to fix the setting on the vibrator to the highest setting. Then he plunged deep into Ami's hot cavern.

"Aaah ooh fuuck Master it's so big!", she moaned, hot in ecstasy. Madara groaned, pounding into her at a quick pace, grabbing her right breast, pinching at the nipple, which caused Ami to moan louder and more. Both of them grinded against each other, thrust for thrust, moaning echoing through the walls. Madara's thrusts became more frantic as Ami neared her second climax. Her ass tightening around his dick as he continued to thrust. Screaming his name, Ami came, but that didn't make Madara stop. Instead, he pulled out the vibrator, stuck it in her ass, flipped Ami over and pushed her up against the wall shoving his erect cock deep inside her tight soaked pussy.

"Ohh shit you're so tight Ami!", he groaned moving in and out of her roughly.

"Aah Madara-sama you're going to make me cum again", she moaned out, almost about to explode from intense pleasure. He slammed harder into her pussy faster, moaning at her tightness.

"You fucking naughty girl", he groaned loud, spanking her ass, he slowed his pace a bit, but he knew he couldn't last any longer.

"That's right beg your master for your orgasm", he ordered, stroking her clit at a moderate pace.

"Oooh god Master please! Make me cum! Fuck my pussy and give me your hot jizz baby!", she pleaded, and he obliged, pounding harder and deeper in her pussy, hitting her g-spot. Ami screamed in pure pleasure as she hit her most intense orgasm of the night. Her pussy tightened more around Madara's cock, causing him to lose it, and cum deep inside her wet, tight pussy. They both rode out their orgasm high, panting heavily.

He took the both of them to his bed, pulling the blankets over their nude bodies. Breathing heavily, Ami nuzzled into Madara's neck.

"Best game of hide and seek ever, Madara-sama", she whispered, her eyes closed.

"Agreed", he nodded, holding her close as they both fell into a heavy slumber.

**AN: So how was it? I got tired of searching for an Akatsuki lemon that didn't exist so i wrote it myself 3

Review, tell what you thought about it! Thanks guys!

Spreading the love! :)


End file.
